Lalu, Sepi Bertalu
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Untuk #4LuckyPrompt. Atsushi adalah butler baru Tuan Akutagawa yang tidak pernah keluar rumah dikarenakan penyakitnya. Tidak ada yang tahan menghadapi sifat buruk sang tuan muda, kecuali butler sebelum Atsushi. Haruskah ia terus memilih untuk mengabdi, sementara hampir semua rekannya undur diri?


_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kafuka, saya tidak menerima keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Ringkasan**

 _Untuk #4LuckyPrompt. Atsushi adalah butler baru Tuan Akutagawa yang tidak pernah keluar rumah dikarenakan penyakitnya. Tidak ada yang tahan menghadapi sifat buruk sang tuan muda, kecuali butler sebelum Atsushi. Haruskah ia terus memilih untuk mengabdi, sementara hampir semua rekannya undur diri?_

 **LALU, SEPI BERTALU**

 _ **Sepi berbisik dari dedas masa lalumu yang menghitam. Sepi meretih dari jendela jiwamu, membuncah dari sudut bibirmu yang berhias gita. Sepi terbahak meski hadirku memutus garis khayal yang memaksakan ruang sela di antara kita, …**_

* * *

Tanganku gemetar hebat sampai lampu yang kubawa terguling di lantai ketika pintu gudang terbuka. Di atas lantai itu sepasang kaki terdiam tidak menapak. Tanpa sorot cahaya bulan dari jendela, aku tidak akan menjeritkan nama laki-laki yang tergantung tak bernyawa itu.

" _T –Tuan –D –Da –Dazai!"_

Padahal belum selang lima belas menit ketika Tuan Akutagawa memanggil detektif muda Edogawa Ranpo untuk mencari _butler_ setianya yang hilang selama tiga hari. Setelah melihat-lihat dan bertanya, detektif itu menyuruhku mengecek gudang. Tidak main dampak dari kasus gantung diri itu, selain melejitkan nama sang detektif, peristiwa tersebut juga menjadi awal mulaku mengabdi kepada Tuan Akutagawa sebagai _butler_ pengganti ketika aku berusia lima belas tahun.

Tunggu dulu –tentu saja kasus itu terjadi lima tahun yang lalu, kenapa aku masih melihatnya? Aku tidak ingin melihat ini lagi, batinku sambil menangis. Ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Padahal sang detektif bersama Tuan Akutagawa datang membawa lampu. Teriakan Tuan Akutagawa terdengar keras dan memilukan seiring detektif memutus tali yang mengikat leher _butler_ itu. Aku menutup mata dan telingaku, berharap kejadian menyedihkan ini segera berlalu.

"… _apa yang kaulakukan?! Kau meledekku, hah, Butler Baru?! Lihat sini –DENGAR AKU, ATSUSHI!"_

Suara Tuan Akutagawa memaksaku melihat kembali. Astaga –sepertinya ia terjatuh ke lantai karena tidak mampu berpindah dari tempat tidur ke kursi rodanya. Buru-buru aku menghampirinya dan membantu ia duduk di kursinya.

Aku tidak lagi berada di gudang, batinku sambil melihat sekeliling. Ini adalah kali pertama aku masuk ke kamar Tuan Akutagawa, yang juga menjadi hari pertamaku menggantikan Dazai untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Ah benar sekali, sekarang aku akan mengantarnya ke ruang makan.

Tuan Akutagawa menamparku dengan tangan putihnya yang kurus.

" _Dengar, Atsushi,"_ katanya kasar, _"aku tidak pernah mau orang sepertimu menggantikan Dazai –dan sejujurnya, memang tidak akan ada yang bisa. Aku tidak peduli jika ayahku yang menunjukmu langsung atau apa, satu kesalahan lagi dan aku akan mengusirmu dari rumahku."_

Padahal usianya hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tetapi aku bisa merasakan jarak yang sangat jauh dengannya, terutama pada masa-masa awalku bertugas.

" _Baik, Tuan Akutagawa."_

Sekali lagi, ia menamparku –kali ini lebih keras. Tubuhku terpelanting jatuh ke lantai dengan tanganku sebagai tumpuan. Dengan kursi rodanya ia menggilas jari tanganku –lalu membuka pintu kamar lebih lebar.

" _Satu lagi, Atsushi,"_ kata-katanya terdengar samar seiring rasa sakit hebat menjalari tanganku, _"Dazai selalu mengantarkan sarapanku ke sini. Berbeda denganmu, jelas, yang cuma membawakanku udara kosong dan debu yang hina."_

Suara pintu yang dibanting tertutup itu bersaing dengan jeritan kesakitanku sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti Tuan Akutagawa –dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kualami sekarang. _Déjà vu?_ Belumkah cukup bagiku mengingat-ingat kenangan burukku dengan tuan muda yang angkuh itu?

Lagi-lagi kamar itu menjadi gelap, dan aku mulai dikelilingi kembali oleh warna hitam yang sangat membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Satu per satu wajah orang yang kukenal melewatiku –Pak Guru Kunikida yang mengajar Tuan Akutagawa secara privat, Lucy Montgomery yang berhenti menjadi _maid_ karena tidak tahan, lalu pelayan dan rekan-rekanku yang lain, disusul oleh Nona Gin (adik Tuan Akutagawa yang pergi sekolah ke luar negeri), lalu –

"Bagaimana kalau kita semprot wajahnya dengan air, Kenji?"

"Kurasa meneriakinya sudah cukup, Kyouka."

"Tapi nanti Tuan Akutagawa marah."

Kenji dan Kyouka adalah dua orang terakhir yang bertahan bersamaku untuk melayani keluarga Akutagawa. Tunggu dulu –apakah Kyouka ingin menyiramku dengan air?! Buru-buru aku membuka mataku dan –terkejut. Di hadapanku ada Kenji si tukang kebun yang menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kenji –tunggu!"

Jika Kyouka tidak menahan kursi yang kududuki ini, tubuhku akan jatuh terjengkang ke lantai. Pasti Kenji dan Kyouka yang mematikan sebagian besar lampu di ruangan ini, batinku. Astaga –sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Meja makan khusus pelayan dan staf rumah yang menjadi tempat tanganku beristirahat telah bersih dari piring-piring kotor. Di atasnya hanya ada sebuah kue kecil dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala.

Seberkas cahaya itu terasa hangat bagiku, hingga letihku hari ini berubah menjadi haru. Selama aku diterima bekerja di sini oleh ayah Tuan Akutagawa, tidak pernah aku berharap banyak untuk diriku sendiri. Bertahannya kedua orang terdekatku di sini sudah cukup untuk menjadi hadiah terindah.

"Oh, Tuhan," gumamku sambil memeluk Kenji dan Kyouka, "terima kasih banyak."

Bekerja bersama Tuan Akutagawa membuatku menghilangkan banyak kebiasaan, misalnya merayakan ulang tahunku sendiri. Aku juga tidak ingin merayakannya karena ulang tahunku yang kelima belas bertepatan dengan hari pertamaku sebagai _butler_ –yang telah kulihat di mimpiku tadi.

"Lucy yang memberikan kue ini kepada kami saat kami berdua belanja tadi pagi," kata Kenji sementara aku memotong kue berdiameter lima belas sentimeter itu, "sekarang dia kerja di toko kuenya Nona Kouyou."

"Lalu di sana kami bertemu Detektif Ranpo dan Pak Polisi Fukuzawa," ujar Kyouka sambil memberikan sebuah tas kertas.

Satu tanganku mengambil bingkisan dari Kyouka sementara tanganku yang lain menghapus air mata haruku di pipi kanan. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling berkesan sepanjang hidupku. Terima kasih, kalian, Orang-Orang Keren, batinku sambil berjanji untuk mengucapkan terima kasihku secara layak suatu hari nanti.

Setelah kue kecil itu tersisa hanya krimnya di piring-piring kami, aku membuka tas kertas dari Kyouka. Di atas tumpukan permen, manisan, dan makanan kecil lainnya, aku melihat gelang bunga yang indah. Ini pasti dari mereka berdua, batinku sambil tersenyum.

Dulu aku pernah memberikan gelang bunga seperti ini kepada Tuan Akutagawa pada hari ulang tahunnya. Memang tidak sebagus yang dibuatkan oleh Kyouka, tetapi hal itu masih membekas dalam ingatanku hingga sekarang.

"...Bos?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sekali lagi aku mengusap air mataku dari wajahku, "aku… teringat dengan gelang bunga yang pernah kuberikan kepada Tuan Akutagawa."

Kenji dan Kyouka saling pandang, lalu menghela napas. Sepertinya mereka sangat tidak menyukai Tuan Akutagawa, terutama Kyouka…

Aku ingat, Osamu Dazai memberitahuku bahwa Tuan Akutagawa (mungkin) menyukai _daisy_ putih kecil karena ia suka menggunakannya sebagai pembatas buku. Sebelum kematiannya, Dazai sering membawakan bunga itu untuknya. Lalu pada hari ulang tahun sang tuan muda aku membuatkannya gelang dari bunga itu sebagai hadiah. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku di perpustakaan ketika aku memberikannya.

Seingatku gelang bunga itu kutinggalkan di atas mejanya, tetapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

"Hei, hei," aku mengacak-acak rambut keduanya sambil tersenyum, "Tuan Akutagawa itu sebenarnya baik. Kalian lihat kemeja putih yang kupakai ini? Tuan Akutagawa yang memberikannya kepadaku."

"Benar," ujar Kenji tersenyum, "dan Tuan Akutagawa pula yang meminta ayahnya mempekerjakanmu sebagai bawahan Dazai, padahal kau tertangkap sedang menyusup ke gudang kami –"

" –dan hampir dilaporkan ke Pak Fukuzawa," lanjutku sambil menerawang.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakannya, usiaku baru sekitar delapan tahun. Ibuku meninggalkan rumah bersama laki-laki lain dan ayahku pergi entah ke mana. Ia menghilang setelah meletakkan uang kecil dan pesan pendek di atas meja. Kemudian aku dipaksa mencuri dari kediaman keluarga Akutagawa oleh preman-preman yang ingin mengusirku dari rumah kecilku.

Jika bukan karena permintaan Tuan Akutagawa kepada ayahnya yang marah besar kepadaku, aku tidak akan lepas dari rantai mengerikan kehidupanku sendiri.

"Aku lebih sering mendengar Tuan Akutagawa membentakmu," gumam Kyouka.

"Hmm, dia memang sulit menerima kematian Dazai dan hal itu sangat membebani pikirannya. Aku tidak menyalahkannya jika ia bersikap keras seperti itu… tapi coba perhatikan! Semakin ke sini ia semakin jarang marah-marah, 'kan? Bahkan dia senang sekali bisa sarapan bersamaku setiap pagi."

Keduanya menatapku dengan curiga. Ah, tidak masalah, memang pantas keduanya bersikap seperti itu. Penjelasan lebih lanjutku kepada mereka hanya akan membuat keduanya semakin tidak percaya.

Akan tetapi aku benar-benar serius mengatakan hal itu. Tuan Akutagawa bukan orang yang jahat. Perpustakaan pribadi itu menjadi saksinya.

Oh, iya –perpustakaan!

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku menjemput Tuan Akutagawa dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya," ujarku sambil melihat jam, "kalian berdua pergilah tidur, ya. Terima kasih untuk kejutannya, aku sangat senang."

Kutinggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Seharusnya aku ke ruang perpustakaannya lebih awal, pikirku sambil bergegas. Sebenarnya Tuan Akutagawa memang bisa kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, tetapi hal ini entah sejak kapan menjadi rutinitas –dan ia menyukainya.

" _Atsushi."_

Bibirku secara refleks melengkung tersenyum ketika memoriku memutar suara Tuan Akutagawa.

Suara yang tipis itu seakan memanggil pula sampai ke hati, sungguh aku menyukai caranya memanggil namaku sekarang. Kyouka tidak salah soal membentak tadi, tetapi itu hanya terjadi kurang lebih pada setahun pertama aku melayaninya. Sama halnya dengan kejadian buruk itu, jika bukan karena mimpi, aku sebenarnya sudah bisa melupakannya. Aku lebih banyak mengingat hal trivial yang melekat pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, misal cara komunikasinya ini.

Ambilkan buku di rak atas. Kau terlalu lambat mendorong kursiku. Mana airku? Setiap perintah Tuan Akutagawa adalah kalimat singkat. Jika Tuan Akutagawa hanya menyebut namaku seperti itu, berarti dia hanya ingin aku menemaninya.

Jika saat itu aku dan dia berada di perpustakaan, maka aku akan mengambil buku lain dan membaca di dekatnya. Kadang aku membaca bersamanya. Kadang aku memintanya menerjemahkan cerita dari novel atau buku berbahasa asing. Kadang ia menutup bukunya dan bertanya canggung, _"Jadi… bagaimana, Atsushi?"_

Ya, memang seperti itu Tuan Akutagawa menginisiasi sebuah percakapan denganku.

Jika saat itu ia sedang ada di ruang makan, maka aku akan duduk menemaninya makan. Lalu aku akan membuka topik ringan, seperti detail pada makanan yang tengah disuapnya, atau apa yang kutemui ketika aku berbelanja ke pasar. Kadang, Tuan Akutagawa hanya merespon dengan satu gerakan tangan kanannya –itu berarti ia merasa cukup dengan sunyi dari lekukan senyumku.

Jika saat itu kami berada di kamarnya, maka aku akan mengambil kursi dari meja belajarnya dan duduk di sisinya hingga ia tidur.

Setahun yang penuh cobaan itu hanya kuanggap sebagai masa perkenalan saja. Tuan Akutagawa yang sesungguhnya adalah yang kutemui setelah kami menghabiskan tahun baru empat tahun silam hanya berdua di perpustakaannya. Ia tidak punya pilihan –sang ayah pergi, begitu pula Kenji dan Kyouka yang memilih untuk pergi ke kampung halaman Kenji, sedangkan aku tidak lagi punya tempat untuk kembali.

Selain Tuan Akutagawa, tentu saja.

Benar juga, apa yang Tuan Akutagawa baca hari ini, ya? Aku tahu beberapa novel yang telah dibacanya berkali-kali. Kadang ia menulis puisi pendek, tetapi seringnya dia agak malu untuk meminta pendapatku. Kalau begitu, biasanya dia akan kembali ke kamar tidurnya tanpa kuantar, dan ketika aku menjemputnya hanya ada secarik kertas di meja –yang sengaja ia tinggalkan untuk kubaca.

Paginya aku akan menjadikan puisinya sebagai topik kala menemaninya sarapan di kamarnya.

" _Tuan Akutagawa, puisimu yang kemarin bagus. Aku ingat, judulnya 'Lalu, Sepi Bertalu'... kau memberikan kesan bahwa puisi itu belum selesai! Bagaimana lanjutannya, Tuan?"_

"… _cukup, Atsushi."_

Ada kalanya Tuan Akutagawa tidak menjawab topik itu sama sekali. Dia menyendokkan makanan dalam diam sambil terbatuk perlahan kadang-kadang. Lalu ketika aku merapikan piring kotornya dan tersenyum kepadanya sebelum kembali ke dapur, ia menghindari kontak mata denganku. Sekali waktu muncul semburat merah muda tipis pada pipinya yang pucat.

Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak meninggalkan puisi lagi, pikirku sambil menerawang lukisan di dinding. Kalau sudah bertemu lukisan harimau putih ini, berarti aku sudah dekat.

"Tuan Akutagawa, boleh aku masuk?"

Akhirnya, punggung jariku mengetuk pelan pintu perpustakaan pribadinya. Ia tidak menjawab. Sepertinya terlalu serius membaca, pikirku sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam setelah pelan-pelan membuka pintu. Seperti biasa, aku menghampiri satu-satunya meja di sana yang selalu ia gunakan.

Lalu perpustakaan itu penuh oleh jeritanku sendiri memanggil sang tuan muda.

Tadinya kupikir ia tertidur. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas kertas-kertas di meja –yang dikotori oleh muntahan darahnya sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang kusimpulkan setelah melihat darah yang sama pada area bibirnya. Kedua matanya tertutup dan enggan terbuka sekalipun aku menepuk dan mengguncang bahunya. Tidak pula aku mendengar tarikan dan hembusan napasnya yang pelan, pun melihat bahunya naik-turun seperti dulu ketika aku menemukannya tertidur di tempat yang sama.

"Tuan A –Akutagawa," suaraku tercekat seiring jariku menyentuh pipinya yang masih hangat. Buru-buru aku mencari denyut nadi pada lehernya yang sudah kaku. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Begitu juga pada pergelangan tangannya yang putih tidak normal –seakan darah di tubuhnya tak mengalir lagi.

Sesuatu dalam perutku terasa menarik paksa kemampuanku untuk bicara. Lalu pipiku mulai basah, bibirku mulai gemetar. Untuk menyebut namanya saja, aku tidak bisa, apalagi mengakui kepergiannya yang begitu tiba-tiba ini.

Dari sudut bibirku hanya terdengar isak tertahan.

Kenapa meninggalkanku seperti ini, Tuan? Tidakkah kau bahagia membaca bersamaku, juga menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku terkait novel asing yang kaubacakan untukku? Oh, kau memang tidak pernah menjawab semuanya. Bagaimana dengan janji kita untuk pergi ke kota? Lalu pertanyaanku terkait kue kesukaanmu, buku yang kautunggu-tunggu, puisimu yang terakhir…

Aku tidak bisa.

Satu tanganku mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan kirinya yang pucat dan dingin. Aku tidak percaya –tangan ini tidak akan pernah lagi menulis dan memberikan buku kepadaku. Pandanganku teralih ke kertas-kertas yang tersebar di mejanya –

"Tunggu dulu, apa ini?"

Aku tidak pernah melihat Tuan Akutagawa memiliki sahabat pena. Kertas-kertas itu sebagian besar hanya memiliki satu atau dua kalimat di bagian atasnya –yang lalu dicoret. Ada beberapa kertas yang masih bisa terbaca olehku walau Tuan Akutagawa mencoretnya tebal-tebal, tetapi aku lebih tertarik pada satu kertas yang ada di atas sebuah kotak kayu kecil.

Ketika aku menemukan Tuan Akutagawa, tangannya memang terlihat memegang kotak itu di atas meja. Jari-jarinya setengah menutupi tulisan yang ada di kertas, tetapi aku bisa melihat bahwa ada namaku tertulis di sana.

Kenapa kau menuliskan namaku?

Aku meminta maaf dalam hati karena mengganggu tidurnya yang abadi dengan cara memindahkan tangannya dari kotak itu. Satu tanganku mengambil kertas itu untuk kubaca, sedangkan tanganku yang lain membuka kotak. Isi kotak itu membuat air mataku jatuh kembali.

Di dalam kotak itu terletak rapi gelang bunga _daisy_ yang pernah kuberikan untuknya. Gelang itu masih tampak manis. Melihat kondisinya sekarang, aku langsung tahu bahwa Tuan Akutagawa telah mengawetkannya.

Sedangkan tulisan pada kertasnya hanya membuatku semakin merasa kosong, terutama karena Tuan Akutagawa tidak akan pernah menyelesaikannya.

 _Untuk Nakajima Atsushi yang setia,_

 _Terima kasih atas kebaikan dan pengabdianmu kepadaku hingga usiamu yang sekarang. Hadiah kecil ini mungkin bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan semua hal yang telah kauberikan kepadaku._

 _Selain itu, melalui surat ini aku ingin menyampaikan kepadamu bahwa –_

* * *

 **Dari** _ **Author**_

 _Jadi saya tertarik dengan_ event _#4LuckyPrompt yang selengkapnya bisa kamu lihat di_ bit(titik)ly(garing)4LuckyPrompt-doc

 _Berdasarkan hasil dari_ generator, _fanfiksi ini menggunakan_

 _subjek :_ butler

 _tempat : perpustakaan_

 _objek : gelang_

 _kondisi :_ sad ending

 _Ya begitulah. Sebenarnya kalau mau dibikin_ happy ending _sih bisa-bisa aja, hehehe._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca! Ikut_ event _ini juga, yuk!_


End file.
